


Happy birthday baby

by Wescottwomen



Category: Bandom, Frerard fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Explicit Sex, Fingering, Frank with tattooed and pierced junk and nipples - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, cuffs and blindfolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wescottwomen/pseuds/Wescottwomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's been away on tour. He's always wanted something and Frank's gonna give it to him when he gets home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt   
> please leave a note if you notice something that needs fixing   
> Leave kudos if you like it but always be nice in your comments   
> I'm new to writing and I can only get better if you give me feedback  
> Check out my other stories if you haven't

Frank and Gerard had been a couple for a few years and knowing Gerard the way he did Frank felt a nervous excitement bubbling up inside of him. Gerard had been gone for months on this tour and Frank missed him, but he was coming home today. Frank couldn't wait to give him his birthday present, he knew Gerard would love it. 

While he's waiting for Gerard's plane, Frank thinks about the club they like to go to. All of the times Gerard would stare at and comment on the body modifications other people had. But now it would be Frank he would be looking at, not that he didn't already, but Frank wanted all his attention on him. Truth be told he would have done it anyway, but that was just one more reason to do it.

Frank's snapped out of his musings when he hears his name being called. He turns to see his beautiful husband coming toward him with a huge smile and eyes suspiciously bright. Next thing he knows they are hugging like they will never let go. "Never again Gee" Frank says "next time I'm going with!" then he's kissing him just a soft peck on the lips before leaning back to look into his eyes while his hand reaches out to caress his cheek whipping a stray tear away.

Gerard just pulls him back and buries his face in Frank's neck, his lips ghosting over the scorpion tattoo. He hums in agreement because it had been too long. "Take me home Frank please" Gerard says "fuck I need you so bad." Frank takes Gerard's hand and they walk out to the car. Frank opens the passenger door for Gerard before sticking his bag in the back and moving around to the drivers side.

"So how was the tour" Frank asks once he starts the car. "Long" Gerard reply's lighting a cigarette and passing it to Frank before lighting his own and slowly inhaling. They talk all the way home about all the little bits that they missed. Anything really to keep their minds off of what they know is going to happen when they get through the door. 

Soon it's not enough and Frank finds his hand on Gerard's thigh gripping it possessively. He can already feel the heat coming off of Gerard as he moves his hand up closer to the bulge that is forming in his husbands pants. "Gee, I want you to do something for me" he says. "Anything Frankie" Gerard says, letting out a breathy whimper. "I want you to pull your cock out and get it hard for me" Frank says as he removes his hand from Gerard. 

Gerard quickly licks his hand before gripping his cock and stroking it as asked "ok Frankie what now?" Frank grips the wheel, his pants getting tighter from listening to Gerard' s breathy little sighs "I want you to open the glove box and take out what's in there and put it on for me can you do that baby" Frank asks?

Gerard opens the glove compartment and pulls out a cock ring and fastens it at the base of his shaft and keeps stroking slowly up and down only stopping to tease the head or lightly squeeze his balls. This is nothing new to them, but there's always a thrill when they do these things. Frank glances over before growling low in his throat "fuck your so hard babe." His mouth is watering thinking of all he wants to do to Gerard.

Frank finally pulls into the garage and gets out before coming around to Gerard's side and opening his door. He pulls Gerard out and pushes him up against the car, kissing him with all the passion that has been bottled up. Biting down on his lower lip and pulling back before releasing his lip, only to drop to his knees wasting no time in taking him into his mouth. He sucks him in all the way to the back of his throat before swallowing around the head with a moan of bliss. "Omg Frankie your mouth is amazing sugar " Gerard says, looking down at Frank and he's in heaven and thankful for the cock ring or he'd cum already.

Frank pulls off with a pop and stands to help Gerard remove his pants the rest of the way before leading him into the house. He helps Gerard finish getting undressed before placing a kiss on his lips "why don't you go take a shower while I get everything ready" Frank says. Gerard looks like he's going to explode "Won't you join me Frankie" he asks hopefully? "No babe I need to finish getting your pleasant ready" Frank says.

Frank turns on the stereo before quickly and quietly removing his own clothes before putting on a robe. Just as he ties it closed Gerard enters the room with a towel wrapped around his hips. "You won't need this babe" he says removing the towel. Kneel slut" Frank growls and Gerard immediately falls to his knees, hands behind his back. Frank walks around him "such a pretty whore, " he purrs before places a blindfold over Gerard's eyes and directs him to get on the bed.

Frank walks over to the toy chest and gets the things he will need before making his way back to the bed. He grips one of Gerard's wrists cuffing it to the bed before moving to do the other one. He knows he will need them once Gerard sees his present. Gerard protests at the loss of friction and now his cock is painfully hard, red and angry looking, drops of precum glistening at the tip. He enjoys seeing his husband like this. 

"Frankie" Gerard questions a slight hitch in his voice. Frank smirks before leaning down next to Gerard's ear and whispering "no talking slut or I'll have to punish you." Gerard whimpers, his mouth dropping open as he leans toward the lips ghosting his ear. Frank pulls away with a chuckle, "such a needy slut you are," he says. Gerard just moans pulling at his restraints before Frank slaps his thigh "quiet whore" he says. 

"Are you ready for your present now slut."he asks? Gerard nods once knowing that to show more excitement then that will only delay things. Frank reaches up and starts undoing the blindfold "you won't need this tonight I want you to be able to see but not touch." He says "now keep your eyes closed until I say, do you understand slut?" At Gerard's nod he pulls the blindfold off and lets it drop. "Ok, you can open your eyes" Frank says.

Gerard slowly opens his eyes and the sight before him makes him forget he's not supposed to speak. "Fuck Frankie" he says, pulling at his cuffs before he realizes the real reason he's cuffed. He just moans a look of lust and longing in his face as well as love for this man who he shares his life with. "Please Frankie let me loose I need you now, need to touch you!"

Frank smirks he knew Gerard wouldn't be able to contain his excitement. "So I take it you approve," Frank asks with a slight smirk as he moves closer to the bed the new frenum ladder and pubic piercing glistening in the light. Gerard stares at him wide eyed enjoying the view. "God yes, it looks amazing Frankie how does it feel." Frank ran his hand down his chest over his nipple rings before gripping his cock giving it a couple of strokes and running his thumb over the tattooed hood before digging into the slit. With a moan he climbs up on the bed getting back into the scene. He straddles Gerard's chest, stroking himself just teasing the head of his cock on Gerard's bottom lip. 

He reaches down, gripping Gerard's hair and shoving his cock all the way to the back of his throat. He moans in pleasure as he fucks Gerard's mouth just enjoying the feel and sight of it. Gerard, eyes closed, mouth stretched tight around his cock, drool running down his chin looking ruined. Frank has to pull out and take a deep breath to keep himself from cumming.

He slides down licking, sucking, and biting on Gerard's chest and nipples. Gerard was a whimpering mess, his cock leaking all over his stomach. Frank trails his tongue down over his abdomen before dipping it into his belly button. He bites down on Gerard's tummy causing him to suck in a sharp breath, his cock twitching with want. Frank leans down and kisses the head before sticking his tongue out to taste the precum a moan leaving his mouth at the taste of it. He moves his tongue down over Gerard's throbbing cock and licks at his balls, making Him a panting moaning mess writhing under Frank.

He lifts Gerard's legs "I wanna Hear you whore" Frank says before he grips Gerard's ass and pulls his cheeks apart moaning at the sight of Gerard's pretty pink hole before he leans forward and licks across the tight muscle. Gerard moans are straight out of porn "Frankie please more" he begs! Frank darts his tongue Into the tight hole wiggling it around. Gerard is rocking his hips, trying to impale himself with Frank's tongue. Frank shoves his tongue in hard, causing Gerard to scream. He smacks Gees ass hard enough to leave a print and make it a nice red that will bruise later before pulling out and going up on his knees. "You ready for my fingers slut, " he asks before grabbing the lube of the nightstand. 

Frank slicks up his fingers before leaning forward to kiss Gerard licking his tongue into his mouth as he inserts a finger up to the second knuckle curling it looking for Gee's spot. "More Frankie, please I need more" Gerard begs and he's a sight with hair damp with sweat, body glistening, mouth open and red, looking like a needy whore. Frank hurriedly finishes prepping him soon adding a second, then a third finger and hitting his prostate a few times before pulling them out and putting on a condom. He grabs the lube "fuck you look like such a slut, " he says as he slicks up his cock. Gerard is so fucking gone all he can do is moan and beg, it's one of the prettiest sites Frank has ever seen. "So slut you ready to take your present for a ride?" He says as he grips Gerard's hips hard and lines up just before pushing in. "Beg slut" Frank says bottoms out with a moan smacking Gerard's ass again. He rotates his hips just grinding his pelvic ring just under his balls before slowly pulling out so Gerard feels every moment of it. "Come on Frankie harder, "he begs.

Frank slams back in at a different angle hitting Gerard's prostate, causing Gerard to scream and Frank to cuss. Soon all you can hear is slapping skin, and Frank's noises mixed with Gerard's as they move perfectly together Gerard's legs wrapped around Frank's hips. "Fuck Frankie I'm close." Gerard pants while moving his hips trying to get more. Frank wraps one hand tightly in Gerard's hair, pulling his head back so he can attack his neck. "Gee, I'm gonna cum babe" Frank says as the other hand moves from Gerard's hip to his cock, releasing the ring. He shoves his cock in hard against Gerard's prostrate and just sits there grinding on it as he strokes hi through his orgasm.

As Frank feels Gerard tighten around him, he starts moving again, slamming into his sensitive prostate, causing Gerard to cry out an tears stream down his face at the pleasure that borders on pain. "Oh god Frankie fuck oh oh shit" Gerard is screaming. Frank keeps moving, gripping his hip and fist in his hair as he slams in before claiming Gerard's mouth in a kiss that steals his breath. "Fuck slut you are so tight!" Frank pants smacking Gerard's ass again. "Cum with me Gee, come on babe" Frank pants and he's so close. "N-no I c-can't Frankie i -i oh god" and Gerard cums again followed by Frank. 

Frank lays on him panting and sweating slowly catching his breath before reaching up and releasing the cuffs. Gerard immediately wraps his arms around Frank and they lazily kiss just enjoying this moment before Frank pulls out and rolls to the side, removing the condom and throwing it in the waste basket next to the bed before turning back to his husband. He kisses Gerard once again "happy birthday babe, I love you he says warping Gee in his arms." Gerard's eyes are starting to close "I love you to sugar" he whispers before pressing a kiss to the flame tattoo on Frank's chest. Gerard rolls over so Frank can wrap his arms around him. Frank shoves his face into Gerard's hair kissing his neck before they both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A frenum ladder is a series of barbells or hoops that can be on the top, bottom, and or sides of a shaft   
> A pubic piercing is a piercing that is just above your shaft in the pubic region


End file.
